


谋财害命

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩有合理的理由怀疑克拉克·肯特接近他是为了谋财害命。





	谋财害命

**Author's Note:**

> 大体上借用了二代电影的一些背景，并糅合了部分DCEU的设定，有《沙赞》预告内容提及。

1.  
卡尔-艾尔发觉自己可能挑了个错误的时机返回地球。

在经历了五年的宇宙流浪并回到这颗蓝色的行星之后，超人幻想中的美好生活即将以他被吉米·奥尔森手刃结束。

一切当然都要从克拉克·肯特重新回到《星球日报》工作开始说起。

说实话，克拉克认为自己已经没有什么可抱怨的了。在你离开工作岗位五年之后，你的前东家还愿意在纸媒行业每况愈下的今天给你提供一份记者的工作，即便这意味着大多数时间你都得去写橄榄球赛，但这又有什么关系呢？你年轻貌美、精明泼辣的娱乐版同事愿意将一个难得的出差机会让给你，让你在抢了她新闻的同时还能顺带多拿点交通和住宿补贴。你关系最好的摄影师朋友甚至还大手一挥，让你带走了他仅仅才按过500次快门的新相机。

当然，凯特交给他的捕捉布鲁斯·韦恩的任务倒是轻松得很。在报纸头版和杂志封面独领风骚了数年的哥谭王子虽然许久没有在镜头面前出现过了，但克拉克听闻对方是个从来不会为难媒体的“好心人”。他只需要站在酒店门口从容地拍上几张带着跑车和定制礼服的照片，再去宴会上吃两个可口的三明治就可以收工回家。

然而克拉克大概低估了富家少爷心情不好时的难缠程度。布鲁斯·韦恩确实穿着定制西装迈下了他那辆限量版的跑车，并意气风发地站在了酒店门前的红毯上。但紧接着，他只是按了按手中像车钥匙一样的小玩意儿，场内此起彼伏的快门声便都跟着戛然而止。直到他的身影消失在大堂拐角处，摄影师们手中的相机才开始重新工作起来——除了克拉克手中的那部。

毫无头绪的氪星人站在一群职业摄影师当中和手中的尼康相机大眼瞪小眼。他的X视线告诉他这部相机所有的部件都完好无损——除了最关键的那个感光元件。

换言之，他手中的相机没法工作了。再换言之，它坏了。

花了詹姆斯·巴塞洛缪·奥尔森先生整整一个月薪水的，价值、3200多、美金、的……新相机。

如果氪星人拥有让时间倒流的能力，克拉克一定会毫不犹豫地把自己塞回那间太空舱里，多绕地球两圈再降落。

说真的，为什么他偏偏要挑吉米买了新相机的时候回来呢？

 

2.  
穿上披风之后，布鲁斯把大部分的时间都花在了黑暗骑士的身上，整日不是忙着健身锻炼，研发他那些新奇的“蝙蝠”小玩意儿，就是窝在蝙蝠洞的电脑前，在哥谭警局的办公内网里探查那些值得引起蝙蝠侠注意的蛛丝马迹。

偶尔——通常是在阿尔弗雷德的催促下，他会套上衬衣马甲和领带，去四处“走动走动”，好维持他父母早先留下的韦恩家族的名声，让名流们不要忘了圈子里还有他这么一号人物。但考虑到布鲁斯曾经公开地把他的宾客们骂了个狗血淋头，阿尔弗雷德也不再强求了。直到一篇控诉韦恩基金会不作为的文章占据了《哥谭公报》的一整页时，布鲁斯才终于主动决定把自己从蝙蝠洞的椅子上挪到韦恩塔办公室里的椅子上去。

周一早上，布鲁斯刚走进韦恩塔一层的大厅，就发现一位穿着风衣、背着单肩电脑包的男子正在跟前台的年轻姑娘争论着什么。挂着前台助理胸牌的艾琳冲布鲁斯挤了一个甜甜的微笑，同时投来了一个求救的眼神。  
“怎么了？”布鲁斯大步地向前台走去，语气轻快，“这位先生，出什么问题了吗？”

“哦——韦恩先生。”风衣男子转过身来，有些仓皇地推了一下架在鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，伸出右手和布鲁斯握了握，“克拉克·肯特，记者，我为《星球日报》工作。”

完全没听说过。不过布鲁斯还是颇有礼貌地说了两句漂亮的客套话。

“事情是这样的……您瞧，”记者有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“上周五在玛尔加酒店的晚宴上，您用一个什么遥控器弄坏了我的相机。”

“新相机，还是找同事借的……”肯特有些闷闷不乐地补充，“我已经跟您的基金会申请了两次赔偿了，但都被驳回了。”

布鲁斯带着询问的眼神看向艾琳，对方轻轻耸了耸肩以示无奈的肯定。

蝙蝠侠的东西才不会弄坏你的相机呢，韦恩少爷在心里无声地反驳。

不过他还是大方地开口道：“十分抱歉，肯特先生，我们会马上给你换个新的。”他又冲艾琳眨了眨眼，“同样的牌子，帮我们的肯特先生换个配置最好的。”

 

3.  
周二，结束了和克拉克为期三天的冷战，吉米抱着后者狠狠地亲了一口。

“你也太厉害了。”红发的摄影师用力地捶了一通克拉克的肩膀，看起来恨不得把手中的包装盒抛到天上去。

“悠着点儿！”克拉克不得不出声提醒，“万一又摔坏了。”

凯特·格兰特在这时端着咖啡，咬着饼干，从过道上气势汹汹地冲到了克拉克的桌前，高跟鞋踩得“哒哒”响。

“好消息，克拉克。”她拍了拍手上的饼干碎屑，把一份请柬拍到了克拉克桌上。“布鲁斯·韦恩的专访，外加晚宴蹭吃蹭喝，依旧是关于韦恩基金会的，准备好故地重游吧。”

露易丝从另一张桌子前直起身来，眉毛皱在了一起。“不是说好我去的吗？”她有些惊讶地问。

“主编改主意了呗，你也知道的，超人回来了，佩里怎么可能放你离开大都会。”

被认为拥有超人新闻独家冠名权的记者女士摆出了一副难以置信的神情。“得了吧，”露易丝翻了个结实的白眼，“要是超人知道我拿什么文章赢了普利策，他一定会把我从《星球日报》大楼的天台上扔下去。”

克拉克当然知道露易丝赢得普利策靠的是哪篇文章——《这个世界为何不需要超人》，他回到《星球日报》的第一天就查过了。老实说他有一丁点儿难过，不过这篇文章从标题到内容确实都非常的……露易丝·莱恩。  
“好吧，就让你捡个便宜吧，小镇来的。”露易丝不太情愿地冲克拉克扁了扁嘴。

 

的确是故地重游，专访的地点依旧被定在了韦恩塔，前台助理艾琳看到克拉克的记者证和请柬时把眉毛挑出了老高。

专访对象比预定的时间晚了5分钟才姗姗来迟。克拉克虽然还称不上身经百战，但也与刚出道的愣头青相去甚远。可自打布鲁斯·韦恩走进这间房间，克拉克就觉得自己紧张到了心跳加速，满头冒汗。在问出了第三个问题之后，他甚至还开始有些头晕眼花。

“你还好吗？肯特先生？”布鲁斯·韦恩体贴地停了下来，伸手在克拉克眼前晃了晃。

“我没事。”克拉克强忍着恶心作答，随即便发现对方的左手腕上正泛着一片耀眼的翡翠色。

怪不得。

克拉克愤懑不平地想，哪个牌子这么缺德，拿放射性陨石做表盘。

 

4.  
布鲁斯应品牌赞助方的要求，除了那只限量版的用陨石做的腕表，还佩戴了全套的袖扣、领针和领带夹。戴维森尼作为世界知名的珠宝首饰品牌，给韦恩基金会和这次的晚宴投了不少钱。虽然布鲁斯认为绿色和自己的眼睛尤为不相称，但他还是决定不去扫买单人的兴致。

韦恩基金会经历了多年的经营，体系庞大，后备完善，但猫腻也不计其数。布鲁斯几周以来的高强度调查和监管已经颇具成效，在场的宾客们除了来当冤大头捐钱的哥谭名流们，还有很多因基金会而受益的普通人，生面孔颇多。所以礼貌又客套地做了几句主人的致辞后，布鲁斯随即就七拐八拐地躲在了空无一人的露台上，图个清净。

当然，生面孔再多，布鲁斯也没有预料到穿着红披风的蓝色大都会童子军也会悄悄到场。

“真是稀客。”布鲁斯举着酒杯向超人微微颔首，“不知阁下有何贵干？”

超人此时表情凝重，面色不佳，看上去与平时的阳光的形象相去甚远，落地的时候还踉跄了一下，布鲁斯深刻地怀疑他会不会扭到脚踝。

“韦恩先生。”超人看起来疲惫地冲他笑了笑，“我来这儿……是因为几块氪星陨石。”氪星人意有所指地看向了布鲁斯的领口，又扫过他的胸前，最后停留到了他的手腕处。

“据我所知，氪石对于人类而言具有非常强烈的放射性，佩戴他们是非常危险的事。”

“所以……？”

“所以如果可以的话，”超人看上去一副马上就要昏倒的样子，“希望您能把它们交给我处理。”

 

5.  
克拉克接过布鲁斯·韦恩手中的那些装饰时差点一头栽向地面。他挤出了一个僵硬的皮笑肉不笑跟韦恩告了别，转身深呼吸了几大口新鲜空气才没让自己从天上摔下来。

在孤独堡垒中研究了许久，克拉克才最终百分百确定这些翡翠色的漂亮石头确实来自于他已经覆亡的家乡氪星。思索再三，克拉克还是决定彻底销毁它们，以防哪一天他经过哥谭时会一不留神摔个狗啃泥。

不过，看着那些做工精细的首饰变成近地轨道上的粉尘时，克拉克还是有些不好意思。作为没有任何积蓄，全靠薪水维持温饱的“肯特”，克拉克不用想也知道布鲁斯·韦恩佩戴的东西后面一定跟了数不清的“0”。

当然，作为能够随意量产钻石的“超人”，卡尔-艾尔不应该对金钱有太具体的概念——似乎超级英雄们对金钱都没有什么太深刻的认识。

比如说他在宇宙旅行的过程中认识的绿灯军团，不知道欧阿星的货币到底可以在哪里花，每一个他遇到的绿灯侠都穷得叮当响。

又比如说蝙蝠侠，克拉克只用一眼就能看出来那辆在哥谭街头四处狂奔的蝙蝠车造价不菲。

还比如说沙赞……拉奥啊，两个15岁的中学生竟然一张口就想买下一座城堡。

“反正我有数不清的所罗门的宝藏。”克拉克想起了比利·巴特森和弗莱迪·弗里曼开怀大笑时露出的两口大白牙。

正这么想着，他自己特制的通讯器上就显示出了沙赞的名字。

“嘿，卡尔。”接通后，克拉克听见比利迫不及待地说，“我和弗莱迪看好房子了！”

“湖边别墅！有水！超偏僻！”比利兴奋地解释。

“还有个特别特别大的地下室！”弗莱迪在一边兴致勃勃地补充，“完全符合我们队‘巢穴’的需求！”

“好吧……”克拉克把通讯器拿的离自己远了一些，两个孩子的分贝快让他得偏头痛了，“所以你们找我干嘛？”

“呃……”比利的语气听起来有点不好意思，“我们需要一个成年人的银行账户来付款。”

 

6.  
布鲁斯收到阿尔弗雷德的消息时正赖在床上睡懒觉，阿尔弗雷德说的话让他瞬间清醒。

“什么？谁说我要卖掉这房子了？”布鲁斯环顾四周，玻璃房子外面雾气萦绕，看上去不甚特别，但地下三层停着他的蝙蝠车，他的另一辆蝙蝠车，还有又一辆蝙蝠车，以及一架他才组装到了一半的新战机。

“是您自己说的。”阿尔弗雷德语气平静，“您向我抱怨说这房子底下的空间实在太小了，您的第四辆蝙蝠车没有地方安置，所以我建议您重新修缮庄园搬回去住，以便您和庄园地下的巨大空间卿卿我我。”

“而您马上就找卢修斯给这幢房子挂了牌。”阿尔弗雷德继续补充。

“那我后悔了，让卢修斯把交易取消吧。”布鲁斯重新蒙上枕头，声音含混不清。

阿尔弗雷德毫不留情地掀开了他的被子。“晚了，少爷，客人已经在外面等您了。”

 

布鲁斯不情愿地起了床，随便套了两件衣服，拢了拢头发便跟着阿尔弗雷德到了会客室。一名穿着风衣，背着一个单间布包，还戴着一副黑框眼镜的青年男子姿势规整地坐在沙发上。

“你可没告诉我你要买的是布鲁斯·韦恩的房子。”布鲁斯灵敏的听觉捕捉到了一句几乎完全由气音组成的抱怨。当然，来自眼前正局促不安的克拉克·肯特。他挂断手中的电话，冲布鲁斯摆出了一个尴尬的微笑。

克拉克·肯特，又名超人。任何有脑子的蝙蝠侠都能通过两个人面对氪石时异样的反应得出这个结论。

所以布鲁斯直截了当地开了口：“我不会把房子卖给一个外星人。”

克拉克·肯特不开心地撇了撇嘴：“那我猜地下停着的那些蝙蝠车也是非卖品了？”

 

7.  
克拉克猜蝙蝠侠当然不会忘记，让拥有超级听力的超人站在他的卧室门外，或是让拥有X视线的超人站在他的蝙蝠洞上方是件多么愚蠢的事情。

但蝙蝠侠比他预想中的恐怖形象要稍微友好一点，虽然在克拉克详细地解释了来龙去脉之后，布鲁斯依旧拒绝把房子卖给他。

“这房子太小了。”布鲁斯说，“我们得需要一个能放下六把——等等，你刚刚说的那位叫什么来着？”

“沙赞。”

“我们得需要一个能放下七把椅子的房间。”布鲁斯冲他挤了一下眼睛，“而我恰好有个庄园。”

 

现在，让我们跳过一些无伤大雅的细节——总之，联盟最终顺利地建立了，克拉克在众人的呼声下担任了主席，而布鲁斯则在克拉克的强烈坚持下兼任了顾问。

“我后悔和你扯上关系了，超人。”布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠低沉的声线说，语气平静而没有波澜，但克拉克能听出来他是在抱怨，“如果你再不改改你那笨拙的战斗方式，韦恩企业就要破产了。”

克拉克心虚地接过布鲁斯手中的那叠战损报告单，假装没能看出来蝙蝠侠的头罩下那副带着笑意的眼睛。

“如果我们要是在一起了，这笔用来偿付战损的钱是不是就能被算作共同财产？”

克拉克不怀好意地问。

 

8.  
所有的钻石王老五都会怀疑别人接近他是为了他的钱。

作为一个单身已久且相貌过人的富二代，布鲁斯身边的男男女女三分之一是觊觎他的美貌，还有三分之一确实盯上了他的口袋，剩下的那三分之一不但觊觎他的美貌，还同时盯着他的口袋。

布鲁斯没有立即对克拉克的问题做出回答。思索了一会儿，他问了另外一个问题：

“你的相机真的是我弄坏的吗？”

“千真万确。”克拉克摊了摊手，“天呐！”氪星人过分夸张地摆出了一副吃惊地表情，“你该不会以为我是为了钱去找你碰瓷的吧？”

布鲁斯罕见地在蝙蝠侠的面具后笑了笑。

“钱，还有我的后半生，都归你了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 请不要问我为什么比利要买哥谭的房子hh


End file.
